Olvidar el pasado
by kirito parkk
Summary: Es necesario dejar atrás acontecimientos que marcaron tu vida ,olvidar el rencor , el odio y de esa manera podras encontrar la eterna felicidad que tanto anhelaste.


CAPITULO 1

_**Olvidar el pasado.**_

Fueron cinco misiones de rang me sentía estresado y fatigado, aun mas por tratar de interactuar con Naruto, Sakura, Hinata y Lee esos fueron mis compañeros de estas cinco misiones y fue así como de una manera u otra a pesar de mi indiferencia hacia mis compañeros empecé a sentir algo especial por ella, sin darme cuenta poco a poco me empezó a llamar la atención;ella era callada y reservada, sus ojos eran únicos que me hacían sentir su calidez con solo verla y su manera de hablar era delicada y tierna.

Nunca antes me había ocurrido algo así, nunca había sentido esto por alguien y nunca antes había pensado tanto tiempo interesado por una chica, me recuesto en mi cama mirando el techo y recuerdo las últimas cinco misiones y sin querer una sonrisa esboza de mis labios al recordarla. Me digo a mi mismo ¿qué es lo que me pasa?el gran SasukeUchiha no puede estar así, y más aún ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? Yo- yo en realidad no la conozco muy bien, nunca tuve una conversación larga con ella y además–suspira- yo sé que ella está interesada por otro chico… Estuve en estado feeling y melancólico durante horas y aún seguía pensando en ella tanto así que de la nada surge en mi el mencionar su nombre…. HINATA, HINATA,HINATA y sin querer caigo dormido en los brazos de Morfeo, despertando a la mañana siguiente para hablar con la hokage.

Según Tzunade mis compañeros y yo teníamos que acabar 6 misiones en 5 meses ,ya íbamos 5 en 4 meses y medio, por suerte esta última misión era de rango B por lo tanto no era muy complicada, pero ¿qué sería de mi sin poder verla de nuevo? Esos pensamientos agobian mi mente, pero trato de reprimirlos y continuar mi vida.

No paso ni dos días y deseaba verla era momento de reunirnos para empezar con la misión me centre demasiado en mis pensamientos cuando y de pronto la vi de nuevo, cada paso que daba al acercarse a mí se me escarapelaba la piel; aun no entendía que me pasaba , de pronto ella se me acerco y me saludo cordialmente yo voltee la mirada e evite su saludo, voltee y me reclame a mí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo. Yo Sasuke Uchiha que estaba acostumbrado a evitar a las chicas que se me acercaban, olvidando todo por completo e ignorándolas, yo que ahora sin conocerla mucho me siento algo tonto, ella en tan poco se convirtió en alguien especial, olvide por un segundo lo que sentía…. Y recordé, recordé por un momento que esta sensación de conexión ,de amabilidad y de cariño simplemente era una ilusión , que terminaría como traición y por ende no debería tener esos sentimientos ,recordé que la persona a quien más quería asesino ami familia y todos los de mi clan ,ahora volví a recordar el porqué de mi comportamiento, Pero aun así cada segundo ,minutos, horas y días que transcurría en la misión mis sentimientos por Hinata iban aumentando ,y a la vez iban contrarrestando el odio que sentía de aquella persona que me hizo mucho daño cuando era tan solo un niño ,pero algo en mi me decía que estaba mal; esta sensación de odio hacia mi hermano era aún más grande .

Por las noches solía perderme en mis pensamientos, tal vez Hinata apareció en mi vida para contrarrestar ese odio y eliminarlo por completo , quizás es eso y por lo tanto no debería dejarla ir ,debería aferrarme a ella aun mas y tratar de cambiar mi comportamiento, tanto como hacia ella y como hacia los demás. Estuve pensando en dejar atrás el odio que sentía, dejar todo lo malo de mi por ella, por Hinata…otra vez me quede dormido en mis pensamientos.

Por la mañana ya había tomado una decisión, decidí aferrarme a ella ya que era como un antídoto hacia mi odio y como pieza faltante hacia mi felicidad.

Me enfoque tanto en pensar en mi toma de decisión que olvidaba por completo que solo me quedaba pocos días para interactuar con ella, ya que en pocos días iba a acabar la misión y lo más seguro que no la vería durante mucho tiempo, tan solo la idea de pensar en eso hacía que mi pecho se oprimiera y en mi regresara ese sentimiento de soledad incesante. Por eso yo tendría que cambiar mi forma de actuar con ella si es que no la quería perder…

CONTINUARA…!


End file.
